


7 Minutes in Heaven

by ShippingMcLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes!, Boys Kissing, But they are idiots, Closet Sex, Give 'em a break, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, John has a bad reputation, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Teddy Boy John Lennon, They're Just Teens, anything goes!, because these boys have just been put in a closet together, not really - Freeform, paul is nervous, teddy boy era, teddy boys, without the period-typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: John and Paul have just been chosen to spend 7 minutes in a closet together while at a party.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in their teddy boys era so… 1958 ish??
> 
> Also, they’re already in the closet. But don’t worry, they just got in so ya’ll didn’t miss a thing!

Oh God. It's John Lennon. _The_ John Lennon. The lad that everyone knows and wants to be mates with, yet everyone knew to stay away from. They didn't even go to the same school, and Paul still knew how popular he was. He was what Paul would describe as a total badass, always smirking and getting into trouble, like a real Ted. One that he should stay away from. Even his _father_ warned him about John, despite never even having met the lad. He would probably try to embarrass Paul when this was over. Or do it now. He was the type. Rumor had it, you should never show him your vulnerable side, or he'll take complete advantage of you. Paul told himself to try and act tough, but how could he. He was only 17. He was barely experienced with this sort of thing. Previous hookups he’d had were messy and awkward. He looked like a bloody bird for chrissake. No matter how tough he could try to act, it would come out funny, and this Lennon would make sure everyone would know of it. On top of everything, he _hated_ to admit the fact that a part of him _actually_ wanted to kiss him. 

_Christ_ , why did it have to be John? 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Oh God it's Paul. 

Paul fucking McCartney! And he's going to _kiss_ him. He's been dreaming of this moment ever since he laid eyes on the lad back when he had Ivan point him out in a crowd of people at another party. Ever since then, he kept asking about the lad and all but begging to go to party's or venues where he would be. But, no matter how often he _saw_ Paul (from a distance, that is), he could never even _approach_ the lad, how scared he was. Any other person, he could've walked over to em, thrown some flirtatious remarks, smirked like he always does, nibbled on their neck if necessary, and they'd be his. Or they would reject him and call him an ass, which was always fine, considering he sometimes was. But not with Paul. Getting rejected by Paul seemed like a nightmare. _Approaching_ Paul seemed like a nightmare. And now he was going to _kiss him_ ! God he felt like a virgin. Despite the fact that he'd been having sex for _years_ … with anything that moves, not to mention. 

‘ _Christ, yer not supposed ta be like this, Lennon. You can compose yerself in front of anyone and ya don’t get flustered fer shit… Fuck!’_

John was grateful it was so dark in the tiny closet, otherwise Paul would see his eyes were as wide as a deer's in headlights. Christ, how can someone have such an effect on John? Nothing bothered him. Nothing scared him. Christ, nothing _stopped_ him from getting what he wanted. But he couldn't get Paul. He was only a lad after all. What was the big deal? He's been with plenty of lads before, as well as birds. This was like that. He knows what to do to sweep anyone off their feet and he'll do it now. Just as he would with anyone else. 

_But Paul is somehow cute and sexy at the same time and now John is having difficulty breathing!_

Christ the lad was gorgeous. He had this utter innocence to him that John would never admit he was _so weak for_ . Not like a fake innocent a bird would play to seem sweet. That would only make John want to mess with her or upset her. Not with Paul however. Paul's was genuine. It showed in his eyes. He was genuinely sweet and innocent. John could just grab him, and… kiss him all over! That would make him giggle wouldn't it? _Christ,_ what a sound that would make. _Would_ that make Paul giggle? Had Paul ever giggled before? Is that something he does to accommodate his innocent and, rather, effeminate, side? Or does he make sure not to, to appear tougher? Probably, John thought, but begged to know the truth. What a privilege it would be, being the only person Paul would giggle in front of. Now John, for the first time in his life, began to actually beg for something to some greater being, which he didn't even believe in! God, he wanted him. Paul was so different than anyone else. He was just this sweet, innocent, _sweet_ , doe eyed boy with smooth skin and pouty lips who always wore around those stupid, adorable, puppy eyes that made John’s insides melt whenever he so much as glanced at the lad. And he was so damn _sweet_!

_Christ_ why did it have to be Paul?

  
  


John had never felt so nervous in this type of situation before. He always knew how to take the lead, but right now he was frozen. However, he never wanted anything so badly. 

Just a few feet away from him, Paul was frozen too. Considering the circumstances, Paul was probably a bit nervous and waiting for John to make the first move. _Which is understandable because that’s what John always does!! He just does. He’s the type. But right now, he physically can’t!_

Any moment now, this would get way too awkward way too soon. ‘ _Do something, John_.’ Should he just… lean in and kiss him? Christ, no, that would be bloody daft…

‘ _Say something_.’

…

‘ _Christ, say something, Lennon_.’ 

…

From across the tiny closet, John barely saw Paul’s wide eyes looking back at him. He looked nervous, which was understandable, but he probably didn’t notice just how nervous _John_ was, giving John an opportunity to pull himself together and just _make a fucking move!_ ‘ _Yer already in the bloody closet with ‘im, just don’t bloody ruin it!_ ’ 

Cautiously, John stepped closer to Paul, purposely invading his personal space and making Paul take in a sharp breath, but he didn’t step back, rather liking the closeness. When Paul’s adorable, wide eyes met John’s, John ( _finally_ ) took it as an opportunity to take the lead. John tried to seem as bold and confident as possible, hoping to seem like he was interested and horny, not like some inexperienced schoolboy. _Damnit Paul!_

Paul’s eyes widened as the lad started approaching him and saw what he could only identify as a smirk form on his face. John was so close by now that Paul felt his breath against his skin. He was looking up at him with big eyes, but there was still a bit of anticipation in them. It wasn’t so much that Paul didn’t want to kiss John. Hell, his body was so close and breath so present that Paul could practically _taste_ him already. If John fulfilled him now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist it. However, John’s reputation was so well known and down right awful, that Paul feared he would do something to humiliate him- make him feel weak or small. Laugh at him or make nasty jokes to other's even. He knew John was the type. Everyone did, there was no secret behind it. 

_Come on, John! Do it. Look at the lad, he’s waiting on you to do it._ _You_ _have to do it!_ John took a final inhale as he shut off his brain and that was it. He didn’t allow himself to think anymore during his next move.

He cupped the younger boy's cheek with one hand as he leaned in, making the choice for both of them as he began to lean in. John’s breath was against Paul’s lips. He felt it so closely, his lips began to tingle with anticipation. He kept staring at the older lad, however, unable to close his eyes. Only when John’s lip’s meet Paul’s in a wet kiss, do his eyes finally fall shut on their own, eyebrows knitting in concentration. 

When their lips connect, Paul feels John’s tongue poking out against his lips, but it isn’t so much as trying to get in his mouth, as much as it’s just resting against Paul’s lips, feeling what it can, and perhaps, testing his own waters. Paul opens his mouth as well and lets his own tongue escape his lips and meet John’s, making the younger lad moan weakly, and John cursed to himself as his cock twitched at the noise. Instead of making a move to tangle them together, however, John only let them get pressed lightly against each other as they moved together in one languid motion. 

They continue like that for a while, gently letting their tongues roam together, before they start lapping them against each other, wettening their mouths even more, and keeping them open all the while. John held Paul’s head in his hand, or it leaned against his hand, rather, but he didn’t mind. Paul’s own hands remained awkwardly at his sides, him being too aware of them to know where to put them. However, only when John backed them up against the wall had Paul let another moan escape, and his arms raised to John’s waist for a grip. 

John’s body is gripping Paul’s against the wall and an accidental brush of their hips causes them to both pull away from the kiss with moan’s of realization. John stared down between their bodies, observing Paul’s cock as it poked out of his trousers. He looked back up into the lad’s eyes for a confirmation, wanting to make sure Paul actually wanted this, desiring nothing more than to please the lad. Before he let out any sound, however, Paul beat him to it as he spoke. 

“Please,” he begged, eyes pleading and terribly desperate and John cursed to himself because, _Christ_ , the lad didn’t have to beg. For _anything_. He reconnected their lips desperately, rapid breaths landing in each other's mouths, as his fingers impatiently fumbled with the lad’s trouser buttons. He reached his hand into Paul’s trousers and boxers all in one go, and pulled out his cock with a squeeze. Paul sobbed in pleasure as his arms clung around John’s neck for support. John wrapped an arm around the lad’s waist, trying as best he could to help hold him up, while the other hand got to work on his cock, squeezing it and stroking it and making Paul whine and babble in the most sinful ways. 

John stroked his cock for a few more minutes, and it was embarrassing, really, just how easily Paul came in his arms, just a few minutes in, and John’s name desperately falling from his lips with a cry. He _would’ve_ been embarrassed that is- should’ve even- but John’s praising and hot curses of encouragement made him forget about that as he let the pleasure take over and rode out his blissful orgasm, completely depending on John, leaning on John, begging John, and crying out John’s name. 

When he calmed down, he forced himself to stand straight onto his own feet, but that didn’t lessen John’s grip on his waist. Paul breathed heavily as he let his head fall slack against John’s chest and John let him. Paul opened his eyes and noticed John’s own hard on poking out of his trousers and a fearful shiver spread through his spine. _Christ_ , what did he get himself into? He had never done _this_ with a lad before. Despite that he may have wanted to, he never has. And now he had to. Or maybe he didn’t. He didn’t want to. He wanted to undo what he did, because he’s heard what John is like.

But… John wouldn’t make him. 

Or he would, wouldn’t he!

Would he? 

Paul’s head was rushing with scenarios of how this would play out. Probably ending awful, or terribly embarrassing. Before he had time to think further, however, John grabbed his chin- _Christ,_ he grabbed his chin!- and connected their lips again, making Paul moan in surprise. He had been waiting for John to make another move- brush up against him, maneuver his hand to his cock, push him down by the shoulders- but nothing happened. Instead, John’s hands remained where they were at the start of the kiss. One wrapped around his waist, and the other held his face, stroking his cheek in the process. 

Paul allowed himself to relax and let his fingers find John’s waist where they traced up and down, and John just continued. He didn't push, move, or say anything. He only stood there and continued kissing him. 

John pulled away and met Paul’s puppy eyes that were gazing up at him as he stroked his cheek and suddenly, there was a knock on the door, alarming both the boys. 

“Aright guys! 7 minutes is up,” Someone yelled from outside the closet. And Paul wondered why he wasn’t relieved. This is what he wanted, right? To be removed from the situation. However, a part of him just wanted to stay. Stay here with John. It was nice in here with him. 

Paul buckled his trousers to get ready to leave when reality struck once more tonight and Paul remembered John was still hard. And they were going outside. With everyone watching, and seeing their messy hair, flushed cheeks, rapid breathing, and Paul’s ruffled, empty trousers, followed by John’s full ones.  
  


Paul looked down at John’s still pressing boner with a concerned look, worrying for all the rumors that would be made once John would leave in that state after their time in the closet. He’d be called some bloody prude tease who only cared about himself. John noticed Paul’s stare and followed his eyes down his body to spot his hard on. Immediately, John made an attempt to brush it off, trying to settle the younger lad.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” John said genuinely. “S’fine,” he comforted. Paul looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He was confused and didn’t know what to say. Was this the same John everyone was always talking about? Truthfully, with anyone else, he’d push or make fun, but not with Paul.

“Everyone’s gonna see,” Paul admitted, almost pleading, embarrassment shining in his eyes as his cheeks heated at the confession. John took a moment to think of a solution as understanding hit, before reaching in his pants, and repositioning his cock, pulling it up against his belly where it was tucked behind his waistband, now becoming hidden in his trousers. 

“There,” John said once his hard on was hidden and unnoticeable. 

  
Paul wasn’t sure what washed over him at the moment, but he felt a wave of gratitude at the gesture. John Lennon- _The_ John Lennon- just hid his hard on so no one would laugh at Paul for chickening out when they’d get out of the closet. The same man that pushes people for sexual favors, and demands equal giving. At the _least_. 

So many options of getting rid of his… situation. Especially with a young, naive lad with plush lips right before him, fully vulnerable and on the verge of humiliation, but all he did was tuck his problem away- literally- and selflessly ease Paul’s concern with no regard of his own. 

Paul took a moment to realize what just happened and stood there as he stared at nothing, not knowing how to respond. Was John… always like this? He couldn’t have been. What with all the rumors, and from what he’d seen from the lad with his own eyes, starting rows with others and easy to be obnoxious or rude. Paul wondered if he was planning something for later and just acting generous as a joke. Well, that was before tonight, of course. But why? Why was John suddenly like this? Paul observed the older lad with furrowed brows, not realizing he was staring, before a hand raised to stroke his cheek. 

  
“Ready?” he asked softly, caring tone in his voice. Paul nodded at him, and he made for the doorknob, opening it for both of them to leave the closet, and go back to their own group of mates without another word to each other or any mention to their friends. 

John met his lads smirks and grins with disbelief and a bit of unintentional flush. He forced himself to compose his appearance and brushed off the (amazing) events he just experienced, not daring to provide any details to his curious and asking posse. When he gazed back, he noticed Paul staring at him before urgently looking away, speaking with his own group of mates. John smiled to himself and carried on with his night without another word to the lad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to be back at it! :))
> 
> 7 mins. was the poll winner for what I should work on next, so I'll be working on finishing this up, and then getting back to my "teddy boy experiment saga" series!!

Another party. John was going to another party, a week after that very special one. It's true that he loved going to parties where he could get drunk and laid, but his mates were rather shocked at just how persistent he was to go again, the very next week of the last one-- going as far as ending their band session early, which the lad would  _ never  _ do. But, what could he say… he was in the mood to party... And nothing else! 

Nothing that has anything to do with another young lad who just might happen to be at the same venue. Nope. Not at all. 

Oh, who was he kidding? He was absolutely desperate to see Paul again! (He’d never admit it to anyone, of course, but he couldn’t kid himself of it. He was going only in hopes of seeing the lad again. He  _ had _ to see him. He’d keep this up until he did). 

When he actually thinks about it, the odds of Paul being at the same party he was at two weekends in a row were rather slim. But the lad didn't have any other way of seeing the lad. They didn't even go to the same school, for gods sakes, so it's not like he could just ring the lad up, or pay him a visit. He just had to go out enough and hope Paul happened to be there too. He couldn't help himself. He was utterly desperate. Any other fling, and he'd forget all about it. But he can't seem to forget even a single moment he'd spent with the lad.

His lips… his lips were terribly soft. Needy, willing. Immediately melting into his own as he crashed them together. Opening up for him and cautiously poking out his tongue for John to taste. 

And the way he clung onto him in that sudden blissed out moment he was in, giving John all of himself-- his touch, his scent, his hold… That closeness. John wished he could have that closeness again. Thought about it day in and out and tried to relive it from what was left of the memory. But that wasn’t enough. Although the thought that this  _ actually _ happened got him all giddy and feeble, it didn’t fulfill that search for what it actually felt like at the time. John was floating in the air. And Paul hadn’t even laid a hand on his cock! It was enough, however-- just that kiss, having his own skin on the vulnerable flesh of Paul's cock, and that moment when Paul’s arms latched around him and kept him desperately close was enough to bring John to that ecstasy he was in.    
  
He needed that again. And no one else could bring it to him except Paul. No one else he’d ever been with had made him feel that away. And although he’d always considered himself a giver, rather than a taker-- finding a separate kind of pleasure from the power he got over pleasing others-- he needed to  _ take _ from Paul. Not in the same realm as needing to be touched by him, or needing the lad to make him come, but rather, needing the lad to bring him to that ecstasy again. Just by being with him again. He needed to take by giving Paul whatever he needed. And he didn’t care what would happen (which was a first), but he needed to be with Paul again.

So! This has brought him out and on his way to the next party. His mates hardly questioned it after his little excuse of needing to get wasted, as was normal behavior for the lads. All he had to do was make the suggestion and one of the lot knew someone who knew someone who was hosting, just like the last time, and most times for that matter. John got around to inviting Ivan, knowing he would make great use of leverage of linking him and Paul, and took the opportunity of forming a habit of it. 

Eventually, he and his mates got ready around 10:00 p.m. and headed for their destination-- almost a 30 minute walk. Could be worse. If Paul wouldn’t be there, it would really be a waste, but if he would, John would transport for hours on end. He showered right before, which he normally wouldn’t care to do, making sure he smelled nice, and put on his leathers, making sure he looked nice. Then he was ready.    
  
When they finally arrived, they made their way through the open doors, letting anyone in without drawing an ounce of attention to them. Upon entering, each lad slowly found his rhythm as they began to part ways and get into their own interests. Mostly for birds, some for booze, some even for pot. But John went on his search for Paul. 

He roamed the loud and crowded house, room by room as he passed one and searched, looking closely due to his poor vision. Again, he doubted he’d see the lad at all, but he hurried through the crowds of people with his eyes out. 

Only a couple rooms and a few minutes later had he stopped in his tracks, breath hitching and belly twisting as he spotted the lad. It was Paul. It was actually Paul and he was  _ actually here!  _

John couldn’t believe his eyes, and if it wasn’t for his continuous stare at the lad right in front of him, he would’ve been sure he had mis-seen and imagined the lad up. But he was really right there a few feet in front of him, minding his own business-- talking and laughing with his own small group of mates at the couches as he sipped on a beer. John took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to settle his nerves as he slowly approached the lot. 

Getting a closer look, of the group of people Paul sat with, he mostly only spoke with one of the lads there. A skinnier fellow that John was sure he recognized with Paul at the last party.  _ ‘Ok, good. So there’s only one bloke in my way tonight. One shouldn’t be difficult to scram him off,’  _ John thought.  _ ‘One was better than a crew, which would make it impossible to get near the lad.’  _

And as if the situation wasn’t perfect enough, there was an empty seat next to the lad! He wasn’t sure what deity had caused this, but he had really lucked out here (For now… the rest of the night is soon to be discovered). 

He got to the empty slot on one of the couches, right beside Paul, but instead of sitting down just yet, he lowered his face to Paul’s-- the loud music not allowing them to hear each other from more than an inch apart-- his cheek almost pressing against the lad’s, and speaking. 

“Mind passin’ me one of those?” he asked, shoving his arm in front of Paul’s face to get his attention as he pointed to the bottles of beer sitting on the sofa table in front of the couch. Paul nodded mindlessly, not looking at the face of the voice, as he reached over and grabbed one, finally turning his head to hand it over to the lad who had now sat beside him. 

As soon as Paul’s eyes landed on John, his breath hitched, beer held in place in his stilled hand. John grinned at him cheekily as he took hold of the bottle himself with a ‘ta,’ acting like his same cocky self, before opening it. Paul smiled back at him finally, part shy, yet part happy to be seeing the lad-- or so John thought-- getting John’s belly to heat up with pride. 

When Paul’s eyes didn’t leave John’s, he knew he had to continue. He sat next to the lad after all, now it was time to actually make conversation. 

“I’m John,” he started with,  _ just _ in case Paul wouldn’t remember him. Paul giggled (‘ _ yes!’)  _ before biting his lip cutely (flirtingly??? Perhaps… or maybe not. The lad did look a bit tipsy, after all, which was only a bonus. Last week Paul seemed completely sober, and this would help ease any nerve wracking tension that John had had enough of). 

“I know who ya are,” he answered into John’s ear. “I remember,” he said, grinning at John, his smile revealing that he felt a bit shy. 

“Ah! Good!” John told him, making him laugh again. I was hopin’ ya would but I was worried ya wouldn’t," John said naughtily, trying his best to be flattering and flirty. Paul smiled again, only this time it was a much smaller and distant one, before turning away. John frowned at him and wondered why he distanced himself all of a sudden. 

He didn't realize, however, that the young lad was still rather intimidated by him and knew very well of the rumors of him.

John came over to him in hopes of picking up where they left off the other night, and suddenly, Paul felt shivers run his spine when he recalled some rather important details. It was amazing. Really, it was. But the way it ended… rather be something he doesn't remember, and facing John now after what happened… John jacked him off so good and easy, and he chickened out and left without considering the lad. So it was no surprise that John would be back in hopes for more. 

Paul liked the lad, it was true. He certainly liked the attention and flirting. But unless he wanted to make a fool of himself, he'd best stay away from John and not encourage anything John may have in mind. 

_ 'Aright, John. Maybe a bit much. Dial it down.' _ Yes, dial it down. He could do that. 

“So what brings ya by tonight?” John asked instead, keeping it light and using the opportunity to get to know the lad instead. He could flirt later. He needed to let Paul know he could trust him first. “Another excuse to get drunk like the rest of us?”

“That and,” Paul started, before pointing at his mate, George. “Me mate found out this bird he likes is gonna be here, so I’m mostly here fer him,” Paul said. John genuinely laughed at that because this mate of Paul’s sure had that in common with him. Paul frowned at him, but didn’t question it. 

“Tha’s funny. I hope he gets around ta her, I really do,” John said genuinely, hoping to luck out on that karma himself.    
  
“Ay well, doesn’t matter anyroad. He’s too scared ta approach her,” Paul told him. John’s eyebrows raised at that.

“What!?” he exclaimed, because that was no good, he knew for certain. Paul nodded, but before he even got the chance to say anything else, John leaned over Paul’s body and nudged this mate of his in the arm, who sat and spoke to someone else on the other side of Paul. The skinny lad looked over and widened his eyes for a moment as he saw who it was. John paid no mind to it, being rather used to that response from people, and started speaking anyway. 

“Oi! What’s this I hear ‘bout you not approachin’ that bird ya like, eh?”

“Er…” George hesitated, as if he were in trouble. “What?” he finally said, upon realizing what John had asked. 

“Ya gotta go for it, mate. Chat her up ‘fore someone else does. Then you’ll really regret it, ya will,” John said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. George looked down as he shook his head in disappointment. 

“I don’t think she likes me very much.” Then looked back up at John. “She’s spent the whole evenin’ talkin’ ta some other bloke,” he clarified. 

  
“Ya cos ya haven’t given her a reason ta ‘like ya very much’,” John added, repeating George’s words. 

“Yeah but--”

“Ya like her, right?”   
  
“Well, yeah,” George said, as if he were stating the obvious. 

“As if that’s not enough of a reason, ya came all this way ta see her, right?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“And she’s here i’nt she?”

George nodded his head.    
  
“She’s off being chatted with by some other bloke. That could be  _ you _ mate. Ya gotta go fer it. S’the least ya can do. Approach her. S’always good to approach ‘em. That gives ‘em a clear sign that yer interested. Right, Paul?” John said, finally sitting up properly and nudging the lad’s arm with his elbow, giving him a smug grin. Paul grinned before rolling his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling as a blush crept over his cheeks. 

_ 'Thank god he'd been drinking,' _ John thought gleefully. 

With a little bit of silent thought, George nodded his head before looking into the distance, presumably for that bird, before getting up and walking there. 

_ 'Oh, perfect!' _ John thought. He had completely forgotten he needed the lad to leave, ironically. 

He grinned at Paul. 

"That was nice o' ya," Paul said. 

"Ay. Just can’t stand him wastin’ away like that. Woulda been a shame, that." 

"Who knows? Maybe he  _ will _ get lucky tonight after all," Paul joked, and John laughed. 

"Aye, hopefully he's not the only one who'll get lucky tonight, eh?" John teased. However, this time, like before, Paul didn't smile, and looked at the ground as he fidgeted with the beer in his hand. 

_ 'Shit, no!' _

Finally, Paul looked up. "Listen, er-- I'm gonna go find a mate o' mine," he said, starting to get up. 

"Yer mate?" John questioned in dismay.

"Yeah er-- he should be 'round here somewhere," Paul said, briefly looking around, and for some reason, John had a feeling he was lying about it. 

“Oh, are ya sure?” John pushed as he quickly stood up too, mirroring Paul. When Paul frowned at him in confusion, he went on. “Er… s’just that, I haven’t gotten ta ask ya how yer night was goin’ yet an’... and I wanted ta do that,” he excused in a light, ‘matter of factly’ tone, smiling at the last. Paul grinned too. He gave John a once over, deciding if he should trust him or not, before nodding his head and sitting back down. John grinned widely at that before joining him. 

For a little while longer, they chatted-- John doing his best to continue flattering the lad-- until they were finally interrupted by Paul’s mate from before. 

George yanked at Paul’s arm until he was on his feet and pulled aside where he spoke to him, seemingly telling him something urgent-- something about the bird, John presumed. John watched them carefully, waiting for Paul to return and making sure he wouldn’t scurry away. 

However, in no time, Paul nodded his head at whatever his mate said, and left the room with him. John cursed as he rolled his eyes. What could this lad  _ possibly _ need Paul's help with when chatting to some bird?? He just came in here and stole John's date! 

Well, not date per say, but work in progress. 

John waited patiently for some time, hoping Paul would return to him and they could pick up where they left off. However, he didn't return for quite some time and John stood up as well and left, making his way towards the front door as he contemplated leaving. Stopping in his tracks, however, he turned back and decided to give the place another scan for his final attempt to talk to Paul. 

He went the direction his mate first went after the bird, and then again dragged him off to when he interrupted his and John's talk, and surely enough, after some moments of searching, John found him. 

He was sitting at a bar-like table, with his mate beside him, and a blond girl beside his mate. The two latter were talking, but Paul seemed to be discluded from the conversation and was sipping on his beer. 

"There ya are," John said in his ear upon approaching him. "Ya had me half thinkin' ya were tryin' ta bugger off from me." 

Paul's eyes widened in realization as he saw John again, remembering that they were, in fact, amidst a conversation before. 

"Oh, shit, sorry mate. George pulled me off for some help with Pattie. Needed a wingman," Paul said with a chuckle. He spoke right beside the very couple, but didn't have to worry about them overhearing in such a loud room, so long as he faced John while speaking. 

_ 'George… so  _ _ George _ _ was the problem here, was he?' _ John thought. 

"S'aright," John said casually. "Next time, just tell me if ya wanna avoid me  _ that  _ bad," John said exaggeratedly, pulling a laugh from Paul, which he might add, sounded  _ beautiful!!! _

"Well, I was tryin' ta spare yer feelin's but…" Paul said, patting John's shoulder, and then shrugging-- John sensing a warmth pool in his belly at the touch. 

"Yeah, yeah," John said as he took the stool beside Paul. Paul turned his legs and upper body to face him as he prepared to listen to John. His cheeks were a bit bright, and he had a goofy grin on his face-- both of which John assumed a result from the alcohol.  _ ‘Good signs!’  _ John thought, preparing to work his magic on Paul. 

  
  


As the night came to an end, John's posse found their way to the first room from the front door as they awaited John to leave. Paul himself was getting ready to go with a romanced giddy George, giving them the opportunity to leave together. 

"So, ye'll be sure ta let me know what happens with yer George an' that bird, eh?" John asked, just making up some excuse to see the lad again. Paul chuckled and nodded. 

"Yes. I'll definitely be sure ta give ya the news next time I see ya." 

"Aright…" John said skeptically. "Don't forget," he added, and finally, they took a halt by the front door where John's mates waited and chatted amongst themselves. 

_ 'Was this…  _ _ really _ _ the 'bye' moment?' _ John wondered distastefully. 

"Well," Paul started, doing the job for John since he remained quiet. "I'll see ya later then. Maybe some night," Paul said. 

"Yeah… yeah-- er, where do ya live?" John asked. Paul blinked at the question. 

"Er… Forthlin road. Why?" 

"Oh! See, I live in Mendips. S'not so far form ya, y'know." 

"Oh, sure. Me mate Ivan lives there," Paul added, pointing to the lad. 

"Oh, you know Ivan?" John faked, earning a nod from Paul. "Well, see, he's actually havin' a bit of an after party at his place. We're all goin' there. Do ya wanna come?" John asked. Paul considered it for a moment. "It won't take ya so long ta get home after. And, maybe, if it's too far ya could just… spend the night. Or… spend the night at mine," John suggested, grinning and slightly invading Paul's personal space. Paul looked up at him, catching the smirk on his face, and had a feeling he knew what that look meant. But that's not what he wanted. He sighed. 

"Actually, er… I was kinda thinkin' of headin' home now. I don't think I should, y'know?" he said dully, breaking the news. 

"Oh," John said with an understanding nod. _ ’Shit!’ _ "Oh, aright. Ya, er-- s'fine. You should. G-get home I mean. Tha's probably a good idea, yeah… Well, next time," John said, starting to ramble. "Another time, maybe. Anytime yer free really, I'll be sure ta invite you or… if ya  _ want _ ta come, that is. Obviously not if ya don't want to or anythin' like that," he said,  _ finally _ finishing his rant.

Paul blinked at him. Was… was John  _ nervous _ ? He seemed completely flustered around him like this. But he couldn't be. It was John Lennon. 

Paul looked at him silently, studying his actions. John fidgeted awkwardly at the state, obviously ready to be rejected by the lad. 

"Yeah," Paul finally said with a nod. "Another time," he added, smiling to reassure an uncertain John. John smiled back, thankfully.

"Actually er-- me mate Stuart is thinkin' of havin' one next week. A party, I mean. A big one like this. I'll be there and… maybe I'll see ya there? Ivan'll be there, and you could bring George or whoever. Anyone. I'll have Ivan send ya the address." 

  
Paul smiled at how much he talked when he got nervous. "Yeah. Maybe I'll be there," he said with a smile. John nodded as he released a breath and didn’t know he was holding. They said their goodbyes, finally, and John watched as he left with his mate George, returning to his own mates to do the same as he began his dreadful wait for yet  _ another _ party next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk!Paul :D

"So I have to throw a party now?" Stuart asked as they walked home with their crew.

"Yes!" John exclaimed. "What's so bloody hard to get?" 

Stuart exhaled as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

"And you," John said, grabbing Ivan's shoulder. "S'yer job ta invite him. Don't forget!" He ordered. Ivan rolled his eyes too before nodding. "Make sure he agrees ta go." 

"Aright aright, John. I'll make sure. Would ya pipe down aready," Ivan said. John bit his lip guiltily before nodding, dropping the topic. He'd harass his mates about it later if he had to. As long as he saw Paul next weekend. 

  
  


One week had gone by and now it was finally time for the party. John made sure there was more than enough alcohol present. And not only beer. Let's just say the more shots that got drunk, the better. He needed this party to be wild if Paul was going to think twice about seeing him again after. It couldn't be a drag. 

John cracked himself open a beer before he roamed the largening party as more and more people trickled in. It had been a little while since the party started, but after some time, John saw Paul entering through the front door. He was with George and Ivan, who led the other two, being more familiar with this place and (thankfully) making it more welcoming for Paul.

_ 'Yes!' _ John thought excitedly, heartbeat picking up as he approached the lad. 

"Ay! So ya made it!" John said enthusiastically as he stood before him and his mate, right as they both tossed their jackets on a nearby chair like everyone else. Paul took a sharp inhale and blinked at the older lad before smiling shyly at him, but not responding. John frowned at him. 

What was going on? Paul was talking to him wonderfully last week, but seemed rather uncomfortable now. Did he not wanna be here? Or did he suddenly decide he no longer liked John? 

Unless…

_ 'He's  _ _ sober _ _!' _ John thought. 

"Let's get ya lot a drink, shall we?" John said instead, wrapping his arms around Paul's shoulder to lead him, leaving George to follow. Paul nodded gratefully as he obliged-- freezing at the touch, before relaxing into it. John grinned at his willingness. 

_ 'Keep Paul drinking!'  _ He told himself. 

He led Paul to the other room and grabbed a couple beers for them, along with some shots he poured at the cabinet. He delightedly watched Paul down a few with him, and shortly after, his mate George got the idea and left as he let John flirt away with him. 

  
  


“So yer admittin’ that George is a better guitar player than you?” John asked the lad who was downing another shot.

“N-no no no nnnoo!” Paul slurred, holding a finger up to John to prove his point, making the older lad chuckle. “I ne’er said tha’. I said ‘e’s  _ good _ . Not better.” 

“Oh, really?” John teased, watching the lad amusedly. He had to admit, watching Paul completely wasted was loads of fun. Not that  _ he  _ was completely sober himself. But he definitely knew how to hold his booze better than  _ that! _

“Yes  _ really!” _ Paul demanded. 

“An’ what makes ya so sure?” he asked the drunk lad. Paul shrugged.

“I get more birds tha’ he does when we play for ‘em. So I wonder why,” Paul said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone, batting his eyelashes for John to get lost in. Finally, John shrugged.

“Dunno. That could be anythin’. Maybe it’s cos of yer pretty eyes,” he said, making Paul blink at him. 

“Hey!” he suddenly said, pointing a finger at John. I kn… I know what yer doin’! Y’know.”

“Oh? An’ what am I doin’?”

“I know!” Paul blurted and when John remained quiet, he continued. “Yer… ya keep coming over here a-an’ chatting here an’... ya keep tryin’ ta flir’ wi’ me,” Paul said in another ‘matter of factly’ tone. 

“Aye, an’ what’s wrong with that?” John asked, leaning much closer to Paul and invading his personal space to the point where they locked eyes and could see the details of their colors. Paul blinked at him before visibly blushing, but drank it away with a sip of his beer. John grinned at him, reminding himself how much he loved drunk Paul. “That’s not… a problem then, is it?” John teased. Paul shook his head ‘no’, never distaching his lips to the bottle as he swallowed more beer. “Good,” John added. “In that case, how ‘bout a dance?” Paul snorted at him, a little too hard, drops of beer splashing before them as he shook his head ‘no’ yet again, only this time to John’s dismay. John frowned at the response. 

  
“Ay. Why not?”   
  
“Be-cos!” Paul laughed. “I can’t dance. An’ ‘m rather certain  _ you _ can’t dance,” Paul said, laughing to himself. John wrapped an arm around his shoulder.    
  
“Well, true as it may be, give the lad a chance will ya?” 

Paul met his eyes, staring there for a moment, before giggling. John had practically started leading him towards the crowd of people partying on the ‘dance floor’ when Paul finally nodded his consent, and followed along. 

As soon as he got the chance, John wrapped his arms tightly around the lad’s waist, forcing him close to his body. Obliging, Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck as they swayed together to the rather obscene music. 

At one point, Paul nearly lost his balance and began wobbling and nearly fell, but John tightened the grip on his waist and pulled him closer to steady him. Since then, Paul just clung onto the lad’s neck and put his weight against the older lad as they ‘danced’, letting John hold him completely.

_ ‘Just like in the closet _ ,’ John remembered. 

Although it might be a bit embarrassing, Paul was too drunk to care right now. And if he cared later, he’d just blame it on the alcohol. But for now, he leaned against John’s body with his eyes closed and let himself be held, which he had to admit, he very much enjoyed. 

It wasn’t long before he felt John’s hard-on begin to poke against it. Normally, something like that would put him on edge, but he was pretty certain John felt his too. So considering, they were even at the moment. 

John’s arms were both tightly holding him. One at his lower back, and the other slanted from the center of his spine to his shoulder blade, chin tucked into his neck. They were practically hugging and Paul had a feeling that it wasn’t only because he had almost lost his balance. 

He felt John’s face nuzzle against his own as the lad inhaled deeply, making the moment rather intimate. When he exhaled, Paul felt his gentle breathe against his neck, sending goosebumps in the spot that ran down his spine. He sighed in pleasure as he tilted his head the tiniest bit to create more room for his neck. John noticed, of course he did-- being hyper aware of every movement or sound from the lad-- and cautiously dug his nose into the patch of neck that opened for him. He nuzzled it before placing the smallest, lightest kiss right above the collar bone-- so gentle where his lips were already placed, that it almost wasn’t there. 

But then Paul responded. He moaned this time. Actually moaned-- quietly, but still moaned-- before opening his neck up even more. John placed a kiss at the pressure point, firmer than before, and Paul gripped tightly at the hair above his nape. Butterflies flew through John’s stomach as he continued, as if he were an elementary schoolboy who was about to see his first tit. 

He opened his lips and began to kiss wetly at the area, before starting to bite, and then starting to suck. He felt Paul’s hips begin to rock against his as the lad presumably began to rub off against John, and he continued sucking a hickey on the lad’s neck while he softly moaned in his ear. 

“Ugh, John,” Paul suddenly moaned, making a warmth pool in John’s gut. When he felt Paul start to move his head, he lightly pulled off, allowing Paul to stop if he wished and glanced at him. Paul matched his face as he met his eyes, staring at him a moment as they kept their hold. Paul gazed down at his lips, stared there as John kept a careful watch of him, and all of a sudden, he leaned in and crashed their lips together in a kiss. 

Bee’s flew up John’s spine, leaving their euphoric pollen every inch they covered as they perimetered John’s body. He released a hand from Paul’s waist and used it to cup the lad’s cheek instead, keeping his face close and stroking it lovingly with his thumb. Paul moaned softly as his eyes fluttered beautifully, going straight down John’s throat and pooling in his tummy. 

As their lips kept moving together, Paul continued grinding his hips against John’s. Understanding, John pulled Paul closer by the waist and did the same to make it more accessible to him. Paul whined as he removed his lips. John almost went for his neck again before a firm hand pushed his chest away. John paused and looked at Paul, worry ebbing his face in fear he’d done something wrong.

He looked at Paul’s bothered face, looking for an answer, but Paul only looked at him, before looking at his surroundings. John did the same and saw they were surrounded by people and only alone in his head.

“W-we can’t,” Paul finally said, somewhat slurring. John nodded at him, before kissing his temple. 

“That’s okay. We don’t have to,” John reassured, sounding kinder than ever. When Paul’s brows furrowed even more, John frowned at him. What could possibly be wrong with that? Then finally, he realized Paul was more upset because he didn’t want to stop. He  _ wanted _ this to continue too. Gut filling with pride and joy, John grabbed Paul’s wrist and led them towards a staircase. 

“We can go to the bedroom. Stu won’t mind,” he said, reminding Paul that the host of this party was John’s best mate. Paul nodded at him in relief, heartbeat picking up at what he just agreed on and what was gonna happen. As they started going up, however, he quickly reminded himself what John had said a moment ago.  _ ‘That’s okay. We don’t have to.’ _ He was beginning to learn that this tough ted who was always cruel and scared everyone was  _ not _ going to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. No. He was far too  _ nice _ , in fact, Paul thought with relief as they entered a bedroom with a tiny bed, presumably Stuart’s. 

John shut the door behind them and began kissing the lad. He pulled off shortly after and looked at Paul, both hands cupping his cheeks.

“Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” John asked, making Paul blink. He stared up at the lad with his adorable, innocent puppy eyes, getting John to curse in his head, as he wondered if John had ever asked that question to anyone else before. Finally, he nodded his head. 

“I-I want,” he answered, reminding John he was still rather drunk. John nodded his head and crashed their lips together, kissing him much more urgently than he had just done a moment ago as they stepped messily towards the bed. 

“Christ, ya have no idea how bad I’ve been dyin’ ta just hold you an’...an’ kiss you,” John said as he sat a moaning Paul down and climbed over him. He immediately removed Paul’s shirt, desperate to see his naked flesh, before kissing at the spots. Paul tugged at John’s own shirt impatiently, and John obligingly removed that as well. They both undid their trousers and lowered those down in a hurry, John’s boxers coming off along with it all in one go. 

“John,” Paul started, getting John to stop and look at him. “Th-the other night, the night in the closet…” he started. John stared at him, awaiting his response in anticipation. “‘t was really good. Couldn’ get it outta me head, y’know,” he finally said and John literally felt like he was zapped by magic lighting and floating off to heaven because he needed to hear those words. 

Instead of floating anywhere though, he reconnected their lips and tugged at Paul’s boxers, questioning the last piece of clothing between them. Paul understood and removed them himself before tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He pulled John close, and finally, John’s hips thrust against his, letting their cock’s rock together, skin on skin unlike before. He moaned loudly as John groaned against his lips, and both continued the movement urgently. 

Like before, and  _ much _ to John’s relief, Paul latched against him like he had done in the closet and held him close by his neck and back. John cursed himself as beads of sweat began to form at his forehead. His eyes were closed in an attempt to hold himself off-- which he was normally good at, but being with Paul made it an exception-- as he continued his movement, at least for Paul’s sake, wanting it to be nothing short of perfect and pleasurable and good for him. 

Before long, Paul began to chant dirty things to him, warning him of how close he was. John snaked a hand between their bodies to help him. 

“Do ya want me ta touch you?” he asked first, but it was already too late. That seemed to be enough to pull Paul over the edge as he came with a loud moan. John continued his movement in relief, not sure how much longer he could’ve held himself off for, as he came right after. 

Once they both finished, John fell on top of Paul’s body and buried his face in the lad’s neck as they both calmed down. Some minutes passed by as their breathing greatly softened, and John finally rolled to his back, giving Paul his space. He glanced at Paul, who had his eyes closed and yawned. 

John smiled at his cuteness. He buried his fingers in the lad’s hair and scratched there lovingly, silently telling the lad to go to sleep and that he would keep him close and take care of him all night, which he did, scooting closer to the lad and draping an arm around his chest and to his cheek where his hand cupped it. Paul turned his body towards John, never peeling his eyes open, and tucked his head under the older lad’s chin. John smiled again as he kissed his head and closed his own eyes, too excited by the fuzzy feeling in his tummy and anticipating the best sleep he would probably receive in a lifetime, hoping Paul felt it too. However, in no time, sleep came next to that sweet lad, easier than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much overdue chapter, finally here... Enjoy!!

When John's eyes peeled open, he was met with Paul's messy hair in front of his face as the younger lad breathed peacefully in his sleep. John inhaled the scent of the boy's hair before sighing delightfully with a grin. It really was an excellent night. And thank God for Stuart's bed, that he and Paul did not hesitate to gracefully steal. 

When he began to pepper the nape of Paul's neck with kisses, the younger lad took a deep inhale and shifted before groaning to reveal his awakening self. He saw the lad’s head move as he presumably opened his eyes and looked around. He was about to offer a sheepish 'goo' mornin', luv,' when the sight of Paul's black hair was moved, and Paul jolted on the bed so that he was suddenly sitting up, taking John completely by surprise. 

"What happened last night?!" he suddenly demanded. John stared at him with wide eyes, being heavily confused by his still sleepy state. 

"Huh?" 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Paul asked urgently. 

"Er… no, not really." 

Paul cautiously lifted the bed covers and glanced down only to confirm that he was, in fact, completely naked. 

"Oh, christ. Bloody hell!" he vented.

"Er… is everything okay?" John asked. 

"Damn! I knew this would happen! I'm so stupid!" Paul said, talking to himself as if he was guilting himself."Why,  _ why _ did I get so drunk!" 

"Paul?" 

"We fucked, didn't we?" Paul suddenly asked John. "I knew we would! I didn't want that to happen! I'm too young ta take it up the ass. I-- I've never done it before, y'know! This whole moment’s been ruined for me! And with you--" Paul rambled almost hysterically. 

"Paul relax, that didn't happen," John interrupted. Paul looked at him without another word. 

"It didn't?" 

"No." 

"We didn't have sex?" 

"Well, I mean, we started kissin'. Like a lot, and then just sorta rubbed off on each other and fell asleep," John said with a casual shrug. 

"Oh," Paul said quietly, blush creeping at his cheeks. 

"Yeah. It was pretty great," John said with a smug grin. Paul chuckled lightly, mostly just sighing from relief. And just when John was about to excitedly tell him he had a good time and they should do something together again, Paul looked up at him and spoke first. 

"Look, John… last night was a mistake," he said anyways, as he reached for his clothes on the floor. John's grin dropped like heavy weight as he frowned at the lad. 

“What? Why?” John asked, sitting up more. Paul shrugged. 

“I just don’t really think it was a good idea,” Paul said, brushing the topic off.    
  
“But… ya had a good time, didn’t ya?”   
  
“Yeah, but…”   
  
“But what? 

“Look, ‘m not usually this careless or drunk when I go out, aright?”   
  
“Well yeah-- But ya don’t have ta be careless or drunk. You can be sober and careful. We can still hang out, right?” John asked with a desperate chuckle, hoping that this whole conversation was a silly misunderstanding, and they could both laugh at the mistake. 

“I dunno if tha’s a good idea,” Paul said with a raise of his eyebrows, almost mindlessly as he dressed.

“I think we should give it a shot,” John pushed, rather desperately. Paul ignored him as he struggled to get his clothes on. John shook his head in dismay. “Fine,” he finally settled. Paul looked at him. 

“Ya don’t have ta be mad about it, John,” Paul snapped. 

“Look, Paul. I dunno if ya noticed, but I  _ really  _ like ya, okay? I’ve been followin’ ya around everywhere an’-- an’ keep talking ta ya, tryin’ ta get ta know ya. 

Paul looked at him and shrugged casually. “You’ve already slept with me.” 

John frowned at him. “What?!”   
  
“Ya got what ya wanted!” 

“Gettin’ in yer pants is not what I wanted.”

“Really? Becos ya can be a massive flirt,” Paul started, making John roll his eyes. “And that’s exactly what happened last night!” 

“I was piss drunk last night! We both were! I wouldn’t’a been able to resist ya no matter how hard I tried. Besides, as I recall it, you wanted it ta happen just as badly as I did! Ya can’t put all that blame on me,” John said, raising a finger.   
  
“Right well, I know what all the people say ‘bout you, aright. I’ve heard all those rumors, John! And those are all the things _you_ carry. Not _me!_ ” Paul accused. John’s jaw dropped as he stared at him a moment, shocked that he would bring that up, before finally scoffing and shaking his head in discouragement. _‘Rumors?’_   
  
“Fine,” he settled. “Yeah, sorry, then. For all this. Ya can just go,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he leaned back defeatedly against the headboard. Paul frowned more, a bit of guilt creeping up on him because John genuinely looked upset. It wasn’t a generous thing to say, but well, it was true. So, he stood up from the bed, now fully clothed, and left without another word. 

John remained in his spot, alone now that Paul had vanished, cursing himself at what just happened. He was so close. He thought this was actually his chance with Paul. But he was wrong on that, he supposed. Paul never wanted that. It was all false hope, and now it was over. 

~~~

On his way home, Paul replayed what happened in his head. He saw how upset John looked at the end. He didn’t think he would get so bothered, and he felt a bit guilty for making him feel so bad. But he was still right about those rumors!

Except… 

Was he? People said such nasty things about John, but he’s been nothing but considerate to Paul. Besides, John’s sadness was not a look of failure, but more one of hurt. One you would get if someone you trust believed awful things about you. And he couldn’t’ve faked that look, Paul was certain. 

John accused Paul of wanting everything to happen too. He was right. Paul  _ did _ want it to happen, and he couldn’t deny that. Paul had to take at least partial blame in that. 

But it didn’t matter. Their little fling was over now. Even if Paul changed his mind, he had already said those hurtful things to John. It was best if they put everything that happened at bay and forget about it. Whatever happened, happened, and it was over now.

~~~

A few weeks had gone by since Paul had last seen John. He wasn't really in the party mood much lately, but tonight, he finally decided to go out again. Especially with the help of George’s convincing. And it didn't matter if he would bump into John or not. He was simply going to have some fun, and John will be no part of it. 

Or so he thought, until he actually spotted the lad in the distance with his group of mates. Paul stared at him for a moment, realizing he had almost forgotten what the lad looked like. But seeing him in person brought back more memories than just his face. 

When John looked up, he met Paul's eyes, stared at them a moment, almost glared bitterly, before returning his attention to his mates and not looking back up, as if he hadn't even seen the lad, but Paul was certain he had. 

Paul sighed before going his own way and catching up with George. However, he couldn't get John out of his mind. He kept waiting and almost expecting John to approach him and pop up out of nowhere to talk to him. But that didn't happen. Not this time. John really didn't want to speak to him. And it was all his fault. 

And, unfortunately, not only was he waiting for John to appear before him, he was  _ hoping _ for it. And he found himself rather upset the more he discovered that was going to happen. 

Cautiously, Paul moved to the same room where he saw John earlier, acting like he was going for some drink or something, and surely enough, the lad was still there. 

John was sitting and laughing with his mates, mostly goofing off, and sipping on a beer. Paul smiled at the sight, finding him rather cute looking like this. He then remembered how he left him during their last conversation and felt guilt creep up on him again. He did feel pretty bad for how he left things. He wondered if he should…

No. 

Well… maybe. 

Would John really want to talk to him right now? People always said to be careful around the lad. 

_ But…  _ John  _ was _ always good to  _ him _ . And he  _ did _ admit that he liked Paul. And a lot too, so maybe he…

He should just go. Just go and talk to him. John would probably be happy to hear from him. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't sure what he had to be afraid of. John was nice to him. Especially considering all they've been through together. Someone else could've taken it worse with Paul. But not John. He could trust John. 

Taking a deep breath, Paul approached the lad with his lot until he was before him. When he was in front of John, the latter looked up at him. He said nothing. 

"H-hi John," Paul said first, smiling weekly. John offered a greeting nod. 

"What do ya want?" he asked instead. Paul froze for a moment. 

"I… I just wanted ta talk ta ya," he said. John only stared at him, making him feel rather unwelcome. "A-actually, do ya think… can we go somewhere alone for a mo'?" 

John laughed at him, making Paul frown. "Yeah, right!" He said sarcastically. "After ya told me what a virgin ya are and how scared ya are ta take it up the ass? What would I want with you, Paul?" he asked bitterly, earning snickers from his entire posse. Paul's eyes widened at the revealed secret as he stared at John in disbelief. A moment later, he was able to move again, and glanced at all the lads laughing at him as his cheeks heated up. 

Paul opened his lips to say something. Yell at him, perhaps? Ask why he would do something like this? Start weeping and beg for forgiveness? But John stared at him straight in the eyes, his own looking pissed and brutal, and most of all, daring, like he's temping Paul to push his buttons, but ready to attack any response he got. Almost on the verge of tears, and receiving no mercy from the lad, Paul exhaled before he turned around and left, trying to spare himself even a little. 

How  _ could _ he? How could John  _ possibly _ do something like that?? What everyone said about the lad, it was right! He  _ was  _ a cold, bitter asshole who mercilessly attacked people he didn't like. And for what? He acted like he was  _ so nice and kind _ to Paul, but he wasn't. He treated Paul like he treated everybody else. Even  _ after _ earning his trust! 

As a tear nearly escaped his eye, Paul inhaled and his worry was soon replaced with anger. He went into a vacant bedroom where he could be alone, not able to deal with anyone at the moment. 

Paul took the remainder of the party to register what happened. He knew he should've expected this. He was stupid for thinking John was different than what those people said. 

Eventually, he went to find George and acted like nothing was wrong. But he kept a careful eye on John throughout the night. He waited as the night moved, and when he finally saw John heading towards the front door, mates alongside, and jackets on and zipped to prepare them for leaving, a rush of adrenaline coursed through Paul's blood as he approached him, heart beating fast and hardly giving himself the opportunity to think about what he was doing or change his mind. 

"Hey!" He said, more bluntly than before as he grabbed John's arm to pull him aside. John looked at him with a frown, before rolling his eyes.

"What do ya want?" He asked irritatedly, almost resisting Paul's pull. 

"Can I talk ta ya fer a sec?  _ Please _ ," Paul pushed. John sighed and followed Paul, yet still keeping a bitter look in his eyes. 

"What?" he spat. 

"What's yer problem?!" 

"My problem? Nothin', why?" He asked, playing dumb, but mostly doing it to push Paul’s button. 

Paul rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you did that. I trusted you!" he yelled. John chuckled at that. 

"Ya trusted me, did ya?" He asked. Paul nodded. "Really, because I'm pretty certain accusing me of only tryin' ta get in yer pants is not trust,” he blurted, getting Paul to freeze at the true accusation. “Avoidin' me whenever I try ta talk ta ya… that's not trust. And given inta all those bloody  _ rumors! _ Even though I treated ya nothin' but otherwise… ya call that fucken trust, mate?" 

Paul said nothing. He kept his eyes lowered, knowing John was right and not being able to face him. A second later, John turned around without another word and left with his mates, leaving Paul alone with that guilt that was only worsening. Eventually, Paul found George and left too. He couldn't say he wasn't acting a bit off since then, but he mentioned nothing about what happened as they walked, mostly too distracted to talk. 

So this was it, he supposed. Whatever had been going on with him and John was over now. He realized now that he didn't deserve the lad anyways. He had thought such horrible things about John-- kept it in his mind constantly, when in reality, he himself was the only one using the older lad. And he blamed everything on John. 

John was  _ good _ to him. And Paul treated him poorly, which the lad certainly didn't deserve. And now it was over, and he had to just accept that and leave the lad alone. Especially after all he'd done. 

Paul cursed himself that night, forcing himself to accept that it was really all over. Even though he started realizing how much he actually liked that lad. But it didn't matter now. John was finished with him, so he had to move on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!!](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just delighted with how soon I got this last chapter out!!

“What’s wrong with ya?” George asked when they just about arrived at Paul’s house from the party. 

“Huh?” Paul suddenly asked, being taken aback by the question. 

“What’s wrong with ya? Ya look bothered.” 

“S’nothin’,” Paul lied, noticeably doing a poor job. 

“I know s’not nothin’. Ye’ve been actin’ off since the party. And I saw ya talkin’ ta that John fellow before we left. What’s goin’ on?” he asked again, this time stopping in his tracks, not allowing Paul to actually leave. Paul stopped too, looking at George. There was really no getting out of this one. He saw that stubborn look in the lad’s eyes. And there was really no point in keeping it in any longer. He might as well tell his mate about what’s been going on. 

He looked up from where he was staring at the ground, and met George’s eyes with a sigh. 

~~~

John said almost nothing as he walked back to Mendips with his mates. The others were too drunk and distracted to notice anyways, thankfully. John wasn't in the mood to put up with them right now. 

He couldn't believe he saw Paul again. It had been a good while. He had almost started forgetting the lad, but of course, the lad had to turn up and push John away from even a little bit of peace from him. 

Still, the last couple months have been  _ something _ ... to say the least. 

For starters, John spoke to Paul for the very first time, which he was somehow unable to do before, even though he had never experienced such a problem before. Not when it came to anyone else, at least. 

All those things that took place in that closet were... marvelous. They were blissful. Ever since then, their little engine had started, and kept going, on and on, until it had inevitably run out. It happened right before his eyes. It almost seems like he dreamt it, how quickly it ended.

But before that, he actually got the nerve to talk to the lad more. He got so excited just seeing him. It seemed to be too good to be true almost-- how the lad of his dreams actually gave him a shot, and…

The last night they had together. 

Drunk and tacky as it was, it made John eb with excitement and gratitude. 

However, soon after, things  _ did _ turn out too good to be true. Surprise surprise, the lad he was absolutely mad about wasn't actually interested… this  _ whole _ time…

And worse than that… he thought such horrible things of John... 

Normally, John could care less how people think of him. In fact, he would up his obnoxiousness, just to push their buttons at times. He never cared. He certainly never thought it would hurt him. But it did. 

He had no idea Paul had thought such terrible things of him. It was silly of him, in fact, to think he had a chance with Paul. A chance with a lad who thought so poorly of him. 

And Paul didn't deserve to get yelled at, poor lad. But, well, he was coming over when John felt vulnerable and out of control, which he  _ hated _ , and he wouldn't dare to let the lad see him crack. So he blurted those secrets like he always would do, almost with no control of his own. 

It certainly seemed to do the trick. Paul buggered off. He felt a bit bad. He didn't want Paul to give him those sad eyes like he did. Almost broke John's heart, in fact. But, well!  _ 'If anyone's breakin' hearts, Paul did it first!' _

Paul hurt him too. Made it very clear how much of a waste of time John was to him. Showed his lack of interest. And that was it. If John would have to humiliate him everytime he saw the lad, even from a distance, he would. Because he didn't care for the lad. What's done is done! They're over now, and it meant nothing all along. So why should he care at anyroad?? 

Paul could bugger off and stay away for all he cared.

…

' _ Christ!' _ John thought. 

~~~

“He told me that all those things I said ‘bout trustin’ ‘im were nothing but shite. I knew he was right. I didn’t know what ta say. And then he just left," Paul explained with a shrug. “And that was it. That’s when we headed out too,” Paul said, finally coming to an end of the entire story. The two now made themselves still and comfortable sitting at the steps leading to Paul's front door. 

Paul remained quiet as he let George consider every detail. Finally, the younger lad sighed. 

"Yer an idiot," he finally said. Paul frowned at him.

"What?"

"And a jackass." 

"Why?" Paul protested. 

"Seriously?" George asked, shocked. Paul bit his lip. "Mate, the only one pushin' anyone away was you. Telling someone yer not interested, and in the coldest, most inconsiderate way ever…  _ Especially _ if it's someone who really likes ya… that hurts a lot! And I know there are all them nasty rumors 'bout the lad but shit mate… I feel bad for  _ him _ . Even if he yelled at ya after. Ya deserved it!" George said. Paul blinked at him.

"But… well maybe so, but he didn't have to reveal those things 'bout me like that. And in front of everybody too!" 

"No. Maybe he went a bit too far with that, but it's John for chrissake! Yer lucky he even showed ya his nice side. And then ya blew it! Like I said, mate, ya were askin' fer it." 

Paul sighed in realization, knowing George was right.

"I know," he said defeatedly. "But it doesn't matter no more, aright? I blew it," he accepted, shrugging. George sighed too. 

"Yeah, maybe ya did… but," he added. Paul met his eyes. "Look, John's been chasin' ya a lot. Sometimes s'nice ta return the favor. Besides, there's really nothin' more  _ he  _ could do now. Balls in yer court if ya ask me, mate."

"But I tried to. You heard what happened. He wasn't havin' it.

"You haven't shown him yer interested too. Not the way he has…" Goerge said. Paul stayed quiet. George rolled his eyes. "Geez mate, if ya swalloed yer pride once in a bloody while, ye'd see how far it'd take ya," George accused. Paul couldn't say he wasn't right. 

If he showed John the same interest John showed him… well it was very flattering. He certainly appreciated it. 

"Yeah, maybe yer right. I dunno." 

"What's not ta know, mate?! Listen. A lad who I don't really know, and was even a bit afraid of, once told me that approachin' someone is the best thing ta do! If you wanna get what you want, ya gotta put matters inta yer own hands!" George said. Paul chuckled at the memory.

"Aye, I remember," he said fondly.

"Greatest advice I ever got," George said, looking into the distance as he recalled the night. "If it's anyone,  _ John _ would appreciate it," he pushed. Paul nodded. Well George was certainly right.

"Aright, aright, I get it. I gotta go after 'im, ya made yer point."

"Well?" 

"Well what? I've already agreed with ya!" 

"And are ya gonna?" 

"What, now?!" Paul asked sarcastically, teasing his friend who he now realized was starting to sound a bit too drunk for the little amount of beers he’s had. 

"Why not?" George asked evenly. Paul looked at him with a frown. George recognized the look to be 'no way', but he gave one back that said 'yes!' 

"It's gotta be past 2 in the bloody mornin'! We left the party ages ago and we've sat here fer like an hour! John's been home and probably sound asleep right now!" 

"I'll walk ya," George offered, raising his eyebrows. Paul frowned at him, but bit his lip. "I know ya wanna say no, but I also know ya really want to," George added, and Paul cursed the lad because, once again, he was completely right.    
  


“Well it doesn't even matter. Even if I want ta, we don’ know where he lives,” Paul said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. 

George thought about it for a moment. “Ivan?” he finally suggested with a simple shrug, as if they wouldn't be just intruding someone in the middle of the night while they were wasted and likely fast asleep. Besides, John  _ did _ say he lived in Mendips. He knew Ivan did too. 

  
  


~~~

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Paul asked, finally doubting himself once he was met with Ivan’s house from a short distance. 

“‘M sure Ivan’ll get over it.”   
  
“No,” he said, stopping in his steps this time, only for George to do the same. “I mean all of it… John-- what if he just gets more angry?” 

George sighed, seeing how self conscious Paul was becoming of the idea. He put his hands on the lad’s shoulders. 

“Look, mate. This is John we’re talkin’. I know he scared ya tonight but… ye’ve never really done anythin’ like this before. If there's anything ya gotta do, even if s’just ta make things right, ya gotta take a big step. He’ll recognize that ya did.”   
  
“Ya think so?”   
  
“I think John is just that kinda bloke,” George said genuinely. And Paul couldn’t say he disagreed. John was so bold and blunt. He probably had no idea what it was like receiving that attention back towards him. Finally, Paul looked up at George and nodded. George patted his shoulder in pride as they continued hurriedly walking, almost at Ivan’s house, which they prayed was a short walk from John’s. The weather really was cooling down in the night time, a bit too much for their liking. 

When they got to the door, Paul hesitated before knocking on it. He hoped greatly that Ivan would be the one to answer instead of either of his parents. But considering a middle of the night knock, Ivan’s mates were the most likely culprit, which was the case now. 

They waited a little moment.

“I think he’s sleeping,” Paul said quietly, as if he needed to whisper. He shrugged. “Should we just go?”   
  
“Nonsense,” George said, knocking himself, twice as long, and much louder. 

“Shh! What’d’ya think yer doin’?! Ye’ll wake the whole bloody neighborhood!” Paul attacked in a whisper. 

“Well ya want ‘im at the door, don’t ya?” George snapped.

“Yeah but I certainly  _ don’t _ want his family waking up and getting the door for him!” 

“S’not a big deal!”   
  
“Christ! What am I doing?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“This was a mistake! I should just go back!” Paul rambled backing away. George grabbed his arm. 

“Oh no you will not! We walked all this way--”   
  
“No, I can’t! I’m going home--”   
  
“Like hell ya are!”   
  
“George, lemme go!”   
  
Suddenly, the front door opened amidst their bickering, causing them both to stop and look at it like deer in headlights. It was Ivan, Paul noticed in relief. 

“What the fuck’s goin’ on here!” He asked frustratedly, yet still whispering himself. He wore a loose tee and his boxers, and his hair was a complete mess, indicating he was, in fact, asleep before. 

“Er, hi… Sorry Ivan,” Paul started.

“What the  _ fuck _ , mate?” Ivan said instead, rubbing his eyes. George rolled his eyes at him. 

“Listen, we need a favor from ya,” George said, and generous as he was, Ivan actually listened. 

“What kinda favor?”   
  
“That John fellow… Y’know where he lives, aye?” George asked for Paul. Ivan looked them both up and down. 

“Why’d’ya ask? Got in some row with ‘im?” He asked, doing his very civil duties in protecting the lad. John was, after all, the leader of the posse.    
  


“Nothin’ like that,” Paul started. “I just gotta talk to ‘im.”   
  
“‘Bout what? After tonight, can’t imagine it bein’ a very friendly one,” Ivan said. Paul sighed at the memory, heating up a little. 

“S’not like that. I really just wanna see ‘im…  _ please? _ ” Paul asked, much more sincerely at the last. 

Ivan stared at him a moment, before nodding his head. “Aright,” Ivan said. Paul couldn’t say he expected it, but he sure was relieved.

“Really?!” he asked, shocked. Anyone knocking at John’s door in the middle of the night surely did it to beat the lad merciless at something obnoxious John had done. He couldn’t believe Ivan believed him!   
  
“Don’t think Geo’s the only one who knows about what’s been goin’ on with the two of ya?” Ivan told him. Paul’s eyes widened a moment, before he relaxed. Ivan knew about them… and probably the rest of John’s mates, if at least one knew. Paul nodded nevertheless. He could use this to his advantage. Having to explain himself if Ivan hadn’t already known would’ve been quite the challenge, let alone completely impossible. 

“Oh,” was all Paul said. 

“Aye,” Ivan said with a grin. “He talks of ya a lot,” he added. Paul’s eyes widened again.

“He does?!” Paul asked, shocked. Ivan bit his lip.

“Aye, but, er… don’t tell him I told ya that.”   
  
Paul nodded, keeping in a stupid grin. Finally, Ivan gave him the address and direction. Unbelievable as it was, it was just across the street from them! Paul marvelled at his luck. 

“So, can I stay with you the night?” George asked Ivan. Ivan sighed as he looked at the ground in frustration before nodding his head and waving George in. George smiled and took a step in, before looking back at Paul. “Ye’re on yer own from here, mate. Anythin’ happens, just ring here and ye’ll stay with us,” George said, not realizing Ivan had glared at him. Paul nodded anyways and left as the other two went inside. 

In front of John’s front door, he stood still for a moment. He triple checked the address, just making sure it wouldn’t change.  _ ‘C’mone Paul… just do it. Least ya can do is apologize,’  _ he told himself. Finally, he knocked at the front door. 

From his bedroom upstairs, John had just turned off his low volumed records as he was only just ready to go to bed, having a habit of going to bed late anyways, when he heard the quiet knock on his door. He frowned, gazing at the time. At almost 3 in the morning, he was sure all his mates would’ve been fast asleep by now. Maybe he was hearing things? 

He quietly made his way downstairs just to check. He looked through the blurry window on his front door and saw the build of a body before it. Still frowning, John cautiously opened the door, squinting at the body before him. 

“Paul?” John asked, finally recognizing him, as well as the clothes, which hadn’t changed from what he wore to the party. 

Paul took in a sharp breath as the door opened and he was met with John. At least he didn’t wake him, he figured. John’s hair looked droopy, but not messy as it would if he had slept on it. He wore nothing more but his boxers and a black t-shirt. Paul had never seen him without his leathers on before. His clothes were fitted so snug on his body, showing Paul the muscular form he had that wasn’t shown before. As if things weren’t difficult enough, John looked terribly handsome in such simple clothing.

“Hi,” Paul finally said. John only stared at him. “S-sorry to bother you. So late an’ all,” he started. “I wanted to see you. I... I needed to tell you something,” he said. John listened, keeping his frown. However, it was more of one from confusion rather than anger or irritation. Truthfully, he could care less what hour in the night he got a visitor. He was much more interested in what the lad had to say. 

Paul paused a moment, not sure where to start. “I'm sorry,” he finally said. “I was an asshole,” he added, and John grinned at him, making him slightly less nervous and slightly more relieved. “What I said about you… I shouldn’t have. It wasn't true. Yer great, John. Ya really are. Honestly… I don’t deserve ya bein’ so nice ta me, even,” Pau said with a chuckle. “Even what you said. In front of yer mates,” Paul brought up, making John bite his lip guiltily. “I know I deserved it,” he ended up saying, taking John a bit aback. 

“Oh,” was all John said. Paul only nodded. “I wouldn’t say ya  _ deserved _ it,” John admitted, speaking quietly from the little guilt of the situation. Paul chuckled. “I can be an asshole sometimes,” he admitted. Paul laughed again as he nodded. “Did ya come… all this way just ta tell me all that?” John asked, a bit amusedly, but mostly flattered. Paul nodded shyly. “Even after goin’ home? Ya left when I did. Have you been outside this whole time?”

“Aye well… I didn’t get home, actually. I mean, I did, but I didn’t make it inside. I was talkin’ ta me mate George, who’s really findin’ a likin’ to ya, by the way,” Paul mentioned, making John chuckle. “And I er… decided to come here instead.  _ He _ … convinced me to, if ‘m bein’ honest. Told me I had ta go fer it if I wanted ta make things right.”   
  
“Good advice.”   
  
“Got it from you,” Paul said. John was grinning, before he frowned once more.    
  
“How’d ya know where I live?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh we woke Ivan up,” Paul said ‘matter of factly’, with no hint of hesitation or guilt, and John actually snorted at that before covering his mouth to quiet down his laughter. Paul laughed too. 

“He must’a been so pissed off,” John laughed.

“Aye, he was,” Paul assured. “Especially when George invited himself inside and let me come here,” he added. John laughed harder. 

“He did that?” he asked amusedly.

“Well, he couldn’t risk me backin’ out durin’ the walk, yet he couldn’t come along to yours, could he,” Paul said with a shrug. John cackled a moment longer before finally calming down. He stared at Paul with a smile, which Paul took as a great sign. 

"Look, Paul. I know there’s all those rumors about me, and that I could be a bit… unapproachable. In fact, most of ‘em are true!” John exclaimed. He calmed down when he said, “but… from  _ you? _ ” 

Paul frowned at that, feeling guilty once more. He now realized his words hurt John the most because he was the one person who’s opinion actually mattered to John.

“I know,” he said. "I shouldn’t have… S’just that… a lot of guys-- people… try ta take advantage of me," he revealed, making John feel suddenly sorry for him. "I know  _ you _ never did but… I guess I was always worried ya would so… I didn't wanna give ya the chance ta do it," Paul said with a guilty shrug. “Especially becos I really like ya too,” he admitted, getting John’s stomach to knot and warm. “I never told ya back, but I did. I know it was still wrong of me ta be so cold ta ya at times but I just…"

"Didn't want me ta see ya crack?" John asked knowingly, because he definitely understood what that felt like. Paul sighed. 

"Yeah. And look, I won't… if ya still wanted to do somethin' or hang out or somethin'... I won't bail on ya no more," Paul said genuinely, still keeping that guilty look on his face, as if he felt like he didn't deserve to be forgiven. John smiled at him. He reminded himself that he exploited Paul to his mates too. 

“‘M sorry too,” he suddenly said. Paul looked up unexpectedly. “I shouldn’t’a said those things out loud. I was just tryin’ ta make ya feel bad but…” John started, not knowing how to continue because it really was inexcusable. When he met Paul’s eyes, he saw the lad smiling at him. He smiled back. “How long ya been outside for?” 

Paul blinked at the question. He shrugged. “Couple hours.”   
  
“Ya must be freezin’,” he said. “Ya wanna come inside?” he offered. Paul’s eyes lit up as a smile crept his face, before he finally nodded. John made room for him to enter before gently closing the door behind them. When he turned to face Paul, the lad was standing right before him, just a few inches away. 

He took a step closer, and Paul stayed where he was as he stared up at John’s eyes. John gazed down at his lips. Those soft, sweet lips that he missed so much.

“I  _ am _ freezing,” they suddenly revealed, whispered softly as ever to the point where John almost didn’t hear it. The older lad grinned as he wrapped an arm around Paul’s back. Paul grinned as he took a step closer this time. John’s other hand rose to cup Paul’s cheek as Paul kept staring up into his eyes with that same look he always had, getting John weaker than he knew he could get. And suddenly, the tiny gap between their lips was filled as they kissed. Although equally incorporated, John would like to say that Paul was the one who just barely initiated it. But that didn’t stop him from kissing back. 

Paul’s own hands cupped John’s neck and cheek as they continued kissing. As their tongues started to get curious, and their breathing started to quicken, John pulled off. Paul chased him for a moment, before opening his eyes and looking at him. 

“Upstairs?” he asked. Paul smiled at him as he nodded, before John led them to his bedroom. “You mentioned somethin’ ‘bout playin’ guitar?” John asked before he shut the door behind them, when Paul grinned at him. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


The next morning, John woke up just as he had before with Paul. With the lads soft locks in his face and his arm over his body. He grinned before kissing his neck and shoulders, just as before.    
  
And, like last time, when Paul’s eyes peeled open, the first thing that went through his brain was panic and confusion. This time, however, he relaxed when he recalled where he was.  _ ‘Oh. I’m in John’s room,’  _ he reminded himself, smiling in realization. He groaned as he stretched back, leaning into John’s own body, before relaxing. Then he turned around. He looked into John’s eyes, a slight smile tugging at his lips that he tried to refrain. 

“Was last night a mistake,” was all that John asked, teasing smirk ebbed at the end of the question, though a hint of insecurity there too. Paul grinned at him, tangling his naked legs and groin with John’s own. 

“Not even a bit,” he said, making the older lad return the grin, and before he knew it, they were kissing again. And this time, John didn’t have to worry about when it would end, because Paul wasn’t going anywhere. This was more than a drunken night together, or an evening at a party, or 7 blissful minutes in a closet. This was the two of them, really happening. Paul was here to stay this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe I actually got back to this one and actually got it done! This was supposed to be a one shot, haha. I hope y'all enjoyed!! Thank you everyone for your kind words, motivation, and support. I means the world and helps endlessly ❤️ 
> 
> As usual, feel free to send requests anytime. The teddy boy experiment saga is still in progress, or anything else that y'all wanna see!! (It's just a matter of how soon I'll get to them, 😂) 
> 
> Also, follow me on vvvvvvv  
> [my tumblr!! <3](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this.
> 
> But I cannot express how much that ‘might’, is only a ‘might’.


End file.
